Carnation Crime
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Sakura e Tomoyo. Duas jovens amigas, que levam uma vida não muito comum. A salvação aparece, mas como o alvo de sua próxima missão. O que as duas irão fazer? [Hiatus]


**Carnation Crime**   
  
Capítulo I

  
  
Tomoyo espreguiçou-se, inclinando o corpo para trás. Apoiando o rosto nas mãos, voltou a fitar a tela do computador, que ainda tinha as mesmas palavras piscando.   
  


_Acesso negado._

  
  
Suspirou. Maldita segurança. Dessa vez, ela não conseguia descobrir a senha de jeito nenhum. Suspirando novamente, olhou de relance o relógio que ficava pendurado na parede da frente da sala: oito horas e meia passada.  
- Onde será que a Sakura está...? - Tomoyo perguntou para si mesma. Já estava ficando tarde e Sakura ainda não tinha aparecido. Voltou para o computador. Decidiu tentar mais tarde, não iria conseguir decifrar a senha cansada do jeito que estava. E ainda mais, era bom que não insistisse demais, para não correr o risco de ser pega.  
Justamente quando estava desligando o computador e indo para o quarto tomar um banho quente, Tomoyo ouviu barulho do lado de fora. Pareciam pessoas discutindo alto, e reconheceu uma das vozes como sendo de Sakura.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu rapidamente a gaveta da mesa de onde estava, tirando um revólver. Engatilhou a arma em um piscar de olhos, abaixando-se ao lado do sofá e mirando na porta, que abriu-se com barulho.  
Sakura entrou, e Tomoyo relaxou, saindo da posição defensiva. A jovem de cabelos castanhos jogou as compras em cima de uma mesa na cozinha, bufando de raiva, ligeiramente vermelha no rosto. Tomoyo guardou o arma e sentou a amiga no sofá.  
- Sakura, o que houve? Eu quase achei que era alguém estranho!  
- Notei. - Sakura suspirou, olhando para a porta e em seguida para Tomoyo - Tomoyo, ele... Ele...  
A jovem de cabelos escuros piscou.  
- Ele?  
- Ele... Ele é um traidor. Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Um traidor.   
  
Sakura levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos na sala, visivelmente nervosa. Tomoyo permitiu-se alguns segundos de reflexão, até concluir.  
- Está falando do Daisuke?  
- Claro! - Sakura parou de andar, o rosto ainda vermelho de raiva - Eu estava calmamente fazendo compras, quando encontro com ele. E o que ele estava fazendo? Beijando. Outra. Garota.  
Sakura desabou em uma poltrona na frente de Tomoyo. Sakura parecia muito, muito abalada. Tomoyo sacudiu a cabeça, levando e ajoelhando na frente da amiga.  
- Sakura, quem sabe não foi melhor assim?  
Sakura piscou seus olhos cor de esmeralda e fitou Tomoyo, ligeiramente mais calma.  
- Melhor?  
- É... - Tomoyo deu um pequeno suspiro, tentando se explicar - Quero dizer que você iria descobrir que ele estava com outra pessoa, cedo ou tarde. Ainda bem que foi agora, e não mais para a frente, quando você poderia ser... Alguma coisa dele. Noiva, por exemplo.  
Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente e parou.  
- Não sei, Tomoyo. Eu acreditava nele. Eu achava que... Iria parar com tudo apenas para ficar com o Daisuke. Mas acho que os planos dele eram diferentes.  
Tomoyo levantou-se, andando devagar pela sala. Nenhuma das duas podia dizer que não estava cansada do tipo de vida que levavam. Era cansativo, sempre achar que alguém pode te reconhecer, prender, perseguir.  
- Sakura... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nós estamos nessa carreira por opção.  
Sakura balançou a cabeça.  
- Sei.  
- Então... - Tomoyo voltou a ficar de frente para amiga - Vamos terminar o que temos para fazer. E aí sim, poderemos ser livres.   
  
Sakura concordou de leve com a cabeça, quando ambas ouviram o barulho do celular de Sakura, jogado dentro de uma das sacolas que ela violentamente largara na cozinha. A dona do aparelho levantou e foi até o mesmo, atendendo.  
- Alô. Ah, sim, pode falar. É ela.  
Tomoyo apenas ficou olhando a amiga, que parecia séria ao telefone. Não demorou muito, ela desligou o aparelho, após dizer que aceitava o que quer que seja que havia sido proposto.  
Guardou o celular e dirigiu-se para Tomoyo.  
- Aceitei o pedido recebido.  
- Aceitou? O que era?  
O semblante de Sakura ficou mais negro.  
- O assassinato de uma dupla de policiais, que andaram se metendo onde não deviam.  
Tomoyo arqueou de leve as sobrancelhas, compreendendo. Então, mais do que nunca, agora deveria tentar invadir o site da polícia.  
- Quem são eles?  
- Hiiragizawa Eriol e Li Shaoran.  
Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça que estava tudo bem, e enrolando o longo cabelo escuro, dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, a fim de tomar o banho que pretendia.   
  
- Tomoyo?  
- Sim? - veio a voz da amiga do quarto.  
- Pode deixar que eu faço o jantar.   
  
Olá para todos! Esperam que tenham gostado dessa "introdução". Confuso, não? Espero poder melhorar.   
  
Sei que preciso terminar o **Rumos Inesperados**. Mas por enquanto, vou me dedicar a este aqui. Meu primeiro Universo Alternativo de CCS.   
  
**Nota:** o título do fic, Carnation Crime, é na verdade o nome de uma música da banda de J-Rock /ucifer, sendo grafada como CARNATION CRIME na verdade. Uma música muito boa, vale a pena ouvir.   
  
Até o próximo capítulo! **Mari-chan**. 


End file.
